Flamenco
by Mizuri Haku
Summary: De toutes les choses qu'Antonio a pu enseigner à Romano, le flamenco reste la meilleure.


**Hé oui, me revoilà avec un OS sur le magnifique fandom qu'est Hetalia~! Avec cette fois-ci un Spamano, mon OTP ****En fait, j'ai toujours voulu faire un Lovi qui danse. Je suis sûre que ça doit être magnifique. XD Alors, je vous préviens que... C'est un peu fluff, avec un Spain totalement en admiration qui pourrait presque en reciter un poème! xD Je remercie une certaine chanson que j'ai découvers il y a une heure ou deux à peine, je crois que le titre est «Lentamente» pour les intéressés. Ce OS ne serait pas ici si je n'avais pas découvers ce chef-d'oeuvre *-* Bon alors, bonne lecture et n'hésitez pas à laisser un p'tit review o/**

**Juste au passage, c'est un POV de Spain/Antonio/Espagne, etc. xD**

_oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo_

Il me semble que ça fait une éternité que je le regarde grandir et évoluer. Le temps semble passer si vite, et si lentement à la fois. Mais je suis vraiment heureux, car plus les années passent et plus je me sens proche de lui. Il a tellement grandit, il m'arrive même de m'ennuyer du temps où il vivait à mes côtés. Mais ce n'est pas bien grave, parce qu'en fait, il est vraiment devenu magnifique et je suis toujours très fier lorsque je le regarde. Je n'irais pas jusqu'à dire qu'il a gagné en maturité, car il ne faut pas oublier qu'on parle bien de Romano, celui au langage très développé et aux décisions parfois un peu bizarres. Mais je suis heureux de voir ce qu'il est devenu, de l'avoir élevé, et de lui avoir apprit diverses choses.

Et je crois que je ne regretterai jamais de lui avoir apprit les bases du flamenco.

Je ne devrais probablement pas être là en ce moment, et par politesse j'aurais dû faire comme si je n'avais rien vu. Mais ce n'est pas de ma faute, mes yeux n'ont pas pu se décrocher de ce spectacle qui ne m'est offert que très rarement. J'avais entendu du bruit dehors, et par simple curiosité, je m'étais caché derrière un mur et j'ai observé ce qu'il se passait. Alors je l'ai vu, Romano, qui dansait, sensuellement, lentement, mais d'une manière si puissante que j'en étais chamboullé. J'étais simplement impuissant devant ce spectacle, et ça fait maintenant plusieurs minutes qu'il continue sans s'arrêter. Chacun de ses gestes sont en parfaite symbiose avec les autres, le tout donne une chorégraphie que je n'aurais moi-même pas pu imaginer. Son visage d'habitude si crispé par la colère était maintenant très calme, ses yeux ambre étaient clos, et je me surpris à penser qu'il ressemblait à un ange. Le soleil se couchait tranquillement et l'éclairait d'une teinte orangée qui annonçait la tombée de la nuit. Il danse, sans même se soucier du monde qui l'entoure. Il semble loin, dans un autre univers que je n'ai encore jamais franchis. Il est resplendissant, tant que j'en ai le coeur au bord des lèvres rien qu'en le regardant. Je n'ose plus respirer, comme si le faire gâcherait le moment qui est, pour moi, très précieux.

Bien sûr, c'est moi qui lui a enseigné tout les mouvements de base, et au début il semblait très réticent quant à l'idée de devoir bouger de cette manière son corps. Je sais qu'il a finit par apprécier, mais à un moment j'ai dû arrêter de le lui enseigner, pour cause de travail qui prenait un peu trop de place à mon goût. Alors je n'avais plus vraiment la chance de le voir pratiquer, alors je suppose qu'il a continué seul dans ce domaine. Maintenant que je peux voir tout ses progrès, je dirais avec certitude qu'il est un pro. Je n'ai jamais vu quelqu'un danser de cette façon, c'est comme si chaques sentiments qu'il a ressentit au cours de sa vie mais qu'il avait gardé au fond de lui s'échappaient dans tout ses mouvements. Ses gestes sont si percutants et puissants qu'il n'a même pas besoin de musique de fond pour l'accompagner. Le bruit de ses chaussures qui percutent le sol au rythme de ses mouvement donne encore plus d'intensité à ce chef-d'oeuvre. Il crée sa propre musique, son propre monde, sa propre réalité. Une réalité qui doit certainement le réconforter, qui doit le faire se sentir mieux. Ça me rend heureux de savoir, qu'après tout, il pu se trouver un échappoire, où il pourrait laisser sa vie pas toujours facile en tant qu'Italie du Sud de côté un tant soit peu. Je n'ai jamais vu cette facette-là de mon Romano, même après tout ce temps que j'ai passé à ses côtés. C'est une première, et je compte en profiter au maximum.

Mais malheuresement, toute chose a une fin, y comprit la prestigieuse danse de mon très cher Italien favoris. Il est maintenant immobile, et tranquillement il ouvrit les yeux avant de se gratter l'arrière de la tête et de lâcher un juron.

**« Bastardo! Lorsqu'on espionne une personne, il faut être au moins un TOUT PETIT PEU subtile et rester dans sa cachette sans rien dire! Si tu crois que je ne t'avais pas remarqué, avec tes ''Incroyable!'', ''T...Trop cool!'', ''Woah Roma, génial!'', putain! Dégage maintenant avant que je te refasse le portrait espèce d'imbécile de mes deux! »**


End file.
